warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Bienenflügel
*Sternzeichen: Fische *Das kann ich gut: Geschichten schreiben (aber nicht immer) *Hobbys: reiten, lesen, tauchen, schwimmen, Geschichten schreiben *Lieblingsfarben: dunkelrot, gold *Lieblingsfilme: Rio, Spirit - der Wilde Mustang, the Amazing Spiderman, Snowwithe and the Huntsman, Ice Age 4, American Pie, König der Löwen 1+2, Die Legende der Wächter, Der gestiefelte Kater, die Twilight- Saga, Astro Boy- der Film, Love and other Drungs, Die Tribute von Panem- the Hungergames, Brothers- zwei Brüder eine Liebe, *Lieblingsserie: My Little Pony, Avatar - der Herr der vier Elemente *Lieblingsspiel: KINGDOM HEARTS *Bruder: Killer$$$ *Lieblingszahl: 4 (weis auch nicht wieso)^^ thumb|Mein erster Ava *Alter: 13 *Größe: ca. 1,60 m *Lieblingslieder: Can you feel the Love tonight, Open your eyes to love, Gotta go my Own Way, Sexy naughty bitchy me, Could this be Love, we found Love, Breathing, the Last Unicorn, Fly on the Wall, the Perfekt Scene, a Whole New World (Nick and Jessica), Born this Way, Party Rock, Shake it Up, Baby One more Time, Es tut mir doch so Leid, Just the Way you are, It Girl, Ai se eu te pego, Say Hey (Chipmunks and Chipettes), I stand alone, Ma Cherrie, Gravity of Love, Zeig mir das Licht, Player, *Spitznamen: Sora, Biene, Bienchen, Bieni, Bienle, Asul, Asoka, Sternchen, Dingo (sehr selten), Gyros *griechische Lieblingslieder: La La Love, This is the Time, You're number One, τακσιδεπσε με, αν μοu φτανειν τα λεφτά, ασε με να σ'αγαπω, Yassou Maria Ich habe in diesem Wiki viele tolle Freunde gefunden und freue mich sie euch hier Auflisten zu können. Ich danke euch allen für die schönen Bilder, die ich bekommen habe und wünschte, ich könnte euch auch welche machen. Ich drück euch alle, HEGDL eure kleine Biene *Belle 4 <3 (erste Wikifreundin) *Eisblüte, meine Schwester im RPG <333333 *Eisfell <33 *Honey <3333 *Venus <3333 *Ekliss <33 8Für Biene.png|von Honey^^ Bienenflügel.png|von Moony^^ Für Biene.png|von Leo^^ von Wolfsmond :).png|Von Wolfsmond :) Bienenflügel5.png|Von Eisblüte(tatze) ^^ Für_Biene_von_Gewitter.png|Für dich ^^ von Gewitterherz Bienenflügel_(von_mir).png|von Eichhorn^^ Fürbienebydaisy.png|von Daisy^^ Für_Biene_by_me_versuch_NR2.jpg|Von Habicht^^ Für_Biene_by_me_versuch_NR_2.2.jpg|2. Versuch, von Habicht Schwarzfleck.png|Schwarzfleck von Morgensonne^^ Buntfell.png|Buntfell von Ekliss^^ Bienenflügel_für_Biene.png|wunderschön, danke Jacky! FürBinevonLey.png|von Ley^^ Tiny.Geißelstern.png|ich find das süß ^^ von Geißel Für_Biene.jpg|Für dich. <33333333333333333333 Husky.jpg|Ein sibirischer Husky :) Biene_.png|Für dich <3333, nochmal von Moony^^ LILA_AUGEN_O.O.png|von Withy ^^ FürBiene.byLeo.png|nochmal von Leo (vielen Dank) Gold.png|von Sprenkel <3 Freunde.jpg|von Schatti <33 thx *Schleierrose *Eichhorn <3 *Habicht <33333 *Sonnensturm *Löwenstern *Knospenherz *Grasi <33 *Orchidee *Bijoutail *Nussherz *Kiesel <3 (kenn ich persönlich) *Daisy *Wolfsfell <3 *Gewitter <333 *Whity *Smara <3 *Flammi <333 *Geißel <333 *Ziege *Layton *Morgensonne <3 *Sprenkel <33 *Jacky <3333 *Feuermond *Sonnentatze <33 *Löwenkralle <333333333333 *Schatti <3333 *Wind <3333333 *Rena <3 *Birkenlicht *Schnee <3 *Nachti <3 *Michi <33333 *Schwalbi <333 *Federchen <3 *Vitani <3 Meine Besten: (ohne bestimmte Reihenfolge) *Tau* (meine beste Freundin im echten Leben) *Tigerchen (mein Gefährte) *Bunti (meine Sis im RPG) *Leo (wir zwei sind wie Feuer und Flamme) *Ley (für mich bist du wie eine Schwester) *Moony (meine Schülerin im RPG) *Blade (mein bester Freund im Wiki) *Wölfchen (meine beste Freundin im Wiki) *Snowy *Jay (wo bist du nur?) *Nebel Katzenverwandte Wiki: Admin (selten) Warrior Cats RPG wiki: Admin (sehr oft) Warrior Cats Wiki: Userin (sehr oft) Das Geschichten Wiki: Chat- Moderatorin (selten) Warriors Wiki: Userin (sehr selten) Tierlexikon Wiki: Userin (nicht so oft) Sonic Wiki: Userin (oft) Raubtiere Wiki: Userin (sehr selten) Mein Haustier Wiki: Userin (selten) Warriorcatserfindungs Wiki: Admin (nicht so oft) thumb|Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight Dragonball Mega Wiki: Admin (selten) Pferde Wiki: Userin (selten) Das Bienenflügel Wiki: Admin (oft) Warrior Cats- Erfindungs Wiki: Userin (selten) Kingdom Hearts Wiki: Userin (selten) Kingdom Hearts Erfindungs Wiki: Admin (oft) My Little PoneyRPG Wiki: Userin (selten) Der König der Löwen - Geschichten und mehr Wiki: Userin (nicht so oft) Bienenflügel ist eine schöne, goldene Kätzin mit smaragdgrünen Augen, einen buschigen Schweif und glänzendem Fell thumb|Freunde Ihre besten Freundinnen sind Wolfsmond und Schattenrose und ihr bester Freund ist Drachenblut. Wenn ihr mehr von ihr als DonnerClan Katze erfahren wollt, dann schaut mal rein: user:Bienenflügel/Bienenflügel. *Die Liebe ist zu groß, *doch ich schaff es nicht, *dir treu zu bleiben, *ein schwerer Stoß. *Ich würde verraten, *Familie und Freunde, *doch die Liebe ist zu groß *Zwei Sterne am Himmel, die strahlen sich an, *weil einer, ohne den anderen nicht leben kann, *sie sagen einander: Ich liebe dich! *der eine bist du, *der andere bin ich SternenClan *Der SternenClan leitet deinen Pfad, *das dir kein Leid geschehen mag. *Und bist du mal in Not und Pein, *der SternenClan wird bei dir sein. *Du kannst dem SternenClan vertraun, *kein Fuchs wird deine Beute klaun. *Und ist das Silbervlies bedeckt, *glaub nicht, dass es sich vor dir versteckt. Große Versammlung *Silbern glänzte Blausterns Fell, *bestrahlt vom Vollmond, leuchtend hell. *Über die Lichtung schweifte ihr Blick, *ihre blauen Augen glitzerten schick. *Pfote für Pfote, elegant, *setzte sie auf das kühle Land. *Katzengerüche mit verschiedenem Duft, *Miauen und Schnurren erfüllte die Luft. Wahre Freundschaft *Weißt du eigentlich, was wahre Freundschaft ist? *Hand in Hand, jeden Weg zu gehn *Auch mal das Schlechte im Anderen zu sehn *Vertrauen Schenken *Den Anderen wieder zurück auf den richtigen Weg lenken *Die tiefsten Emotionen zeigen *Wutendbrand den Anderen Ohrfeigen *Verzeihen, nicht mehr sauer sein *Disskutieren das die Fetzen fliegen *Lachen, das sich Balken biegen *Immer füreinander da zu sein *Ja, dann kann die Freundschaft nur eine Wahre sein *Es sind keine Diamanten, *doch es macht reich. *Ein Herz aus Granit wird *deswegen weich. Es ist kein *Feuer, aber es brennt. Es ist das, *was man Freundschaft nennt. Freunde sind wie Sterne. Auch wenn man sie nicht sieht, sind sie immer da... thumb|Squirrelflight Staffel 1: *In die Wildnis *Feuer und Eis *Geheimnis des Waldes *Vor dem Sturm *Gefährliche Spuren *Stunde der Finsternis Special Adventures: *Feuersterns Mission *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Staffel 2: *Mitternacht (Buch) *Mondschein *Morgenröte *Sternenglanz *Dämmerung *Sonnenuntergang Staffel 3: folgt Die Welt der Clans: *Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas: * Graustreif und Millie * Tigerstern und Sasha *Eichhornschweif, du bist die beste 2. Anführerin! *Mottenflügel, du lügst einfach nie *Blattsee, ich fand dich als Heilerin einfach Super, das mit Krähenfeder tut mir sooo leid *Brombeerkralle (Bramblestar), du folgst immer deinem Herzen, für mich warst du immer treu *Cinderheart, man muss nicht etwas besonderes sein um zu lieben *Jayfeather, bester Heiler! *Half Moon, ihr habt so gut zusammen gepasst und ich hoffe ihr seht euch wieder ;( *Honeyfern, ich hab geweint als du gestorben bist ;( *Echoklang Wow, du bist so hübsch und klug! *Habichtfrost du bist zu einem Monster geworden *Aschenpelz ich hasse dich! ( sosehr wie man eine Katze nur hassen kann) *Nachtwolke du bist immer eifersüchtig auf Blattsee, gut dass du den Windclan zusammen mit deinem hässlichen Sohn verlässt! *Breezepelt Ars**lo**!!! *Dunkelstreif du bist so ein Idiot *Geißel Mörder! *Moorkralle du Veräter! *Braunstern du bist so ein dummer Fellball *Wolkenschweif Du Idiot vernachlässigst Lichtherz *Haselhuhn der Name passt überhaupt nicht zu einer Katze und du hast einfach so drei Junge im Stich gelassen! *Minka du verliebst dich in einen Kater der eine Gefährtin hat und hast immer Angst! * aus dem Donnerclan: Eichhornschweif * aus dem Schattenclan: Rostfell, Bernsteinpelz * aus dem Windclan: Hellschweif * aus dem Flussclan: Mottenflügel, Nebelfuß *aus dem Wolkenclan: Echoklang, Blattstern, Bienenwolke, Minzpfote thumb|Bernsteinpelz *Streuner: Sasha, Rubin *Stamm des eilenden Wassers: Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt *Sternenclan: Tüpfelblatt, Blaustern *Wald der Finsternis: Mapleshade *Ancients: Half Moon *Hauskätzchen: Prinzessin, Samt *Einzelläufer: Rabenpfote *alter Wolkenclan: Frostkralle, Mausezahn *Blutclan: Violet *Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle<3333333333 *Blattsee und Krähenfeder<333333333 *Sandsturm und Feuerstern<333 *Jayfeather und Half Moon<3333333333 *Cinderheart und Lionblaze<33 *Dovewing und Tigerheart<3333 *Katzen <333333 *Pferde <333333 *Geparden <33 *Nebelparder <333 *Wölfe <333333 *Einhörner <3333 *Huskys <3333 *Wanderfalke <3 *Leoparden <33 *Pegasus <333 *Fuchs <3 Kategorie:Benutzer